War of Fiction Chapter 38 (X-mas Special)
Chapter 38 (X-mas special)-------- ' ' The ghost of the future consumed Death, Mrs. Claus and Santa he changed the location like the other ghosts had shown it showed many buildings ruined and bodies littered the ground Santa looked over to see all his reindeers skeletons followed by Mrs Claus’s Skelton too. Santa’s wife gasped in fear Santa looked even further to see him sitting down on a chair his skin was wrinkled so much it he looked like a dry prune, his hair had began to fall out and he was practically bald at this point, he sat weak and old sipping a small class of whiskey he began to cry as he saw his friends dead “This is what happens to you Santa you grow old your friends will die you will have nothing but this can change if you join Disney your reindeers or what's left of them will survive you and your wife will grow old happy and you will have hundreds of elves join you making toys and gifts for all the Disney people” the ghost explained “Who do you think you are” death asked “I'm the future I know what will happen to everyone” “So tell me this what happens to me huh” death asked the ghost “you did not alone but you do die” he replied “How can that happen when I am death nothing can kill me nothing I've tried” he spoke “Eventually when the fiction world falls to its knees you will too” he said “Disney will not last long no matter how many followers someone will crush it” “I know it will eventually fall but it will rule for a long long period of time and you'll see” the ghost said “The future isn’t all mapped out I know as well” Death spoke to the ghost “Your visions of the future are blinded by fear and anger you can’t see clearly” The ghost said “I know what happens to you you're lonely and sick till your last days” “well you're wrong and your chance for Disney has past the big bad wolf died in your hands and mickey was annoyed and upset and he wants you can't to be honest” “He's weak very weak he has no chance” death spoke “Whatever Santa as you see you should join us if you want happiness” the ghost spoke “No I killed two other ghosts I can kill you too” he said “you can try” the ghost replied Santa cast a burst of magic out from his hands towards the ghosts but he stood there unharmed he looked at Santa and moved his hand to the side sending Santa flying to the floor and the world of death and despite disappeared back to the present time Santa ran towards the ghost but he just ran right through him hitting face on with a wall “You cannot kill me you fool there is no point trying” he said ' ' Scrooge armed himself with a heavy gun Magee passed guns to chilly and Scrooge mcduck Mrs. Claus looked over to see the people arming up she looked in horror “honey the men there..” She stopped a bullet from scrooge’s gun hit the women in the chest she fell bleeding Santa ran over to her bleeding in his arms “I told you Santa you can't kill me and you should join Disney and you didn't listen now she's dead” “I love you honey” Mrs. Claus said with her last breath “I love you too” Santa replied he looked at the ghost “what you going to do old man you can't hurt me” the ghost gloated “I can” death spoke out he jumped onto the ghost digging his bone fingers into to him drawing his magic the ghost chucked death to the floor “how are you so powerful” the ghost asked “I could ask you the same” death said as he pushed the man trying to draw more power for him ' ' Santa held his dead wife in anger upset and pumped with rage he flicked his hands to produce a several guns he chucked one towards buddy and one to jack and to frank's monster, Dracula and freddy and put the ammo and grenades into the Yule goat he aimed his gun down towards the group of disneys they noticed and began to take fire onto the men Santa began unloading gun sending bullets into Magee killing her she fell backwards lifeless buddy looked in horror he began to fire the gun still in fear missing all the disney's mcduck fired his gun sending a bullet into buddy’s arm he fell backwards the floor in pain “Santa help” he cried before a bullet was sent into his forehead Santa cried in despair firing upon the Disney’s missing them at first but eventually hitting chilly a few times and hitting mcduck in the shoulder he stuttered away in pain and fear behind a nearby rock Scrooge fired heavily onto the group frank’s monster fired back unfortunately he was hit by one of Scrooge's bullets he was sent to the fall in pain. Scrooge fired as comet one of the reindeers tried to scatter away it fell onto its body blood gushing dying by the blood loss Santa looked in rage at the man he looked down as Scrooge began to set up a huge turret that began to fire heavy calibre bullets towards the men they all ducked in fear of the bullets chilly began to enter Jack noticed him he made the winter and snow die outside the workshop stopping it from effecting a sacred looking frosty. chilly began to melt slowly killing him as he turned into just water Santa finished him off by destroying any remaining parts so he couldn't be remade “we need to leave now we can’t defeat the turret” Santa said the group began to run the sledge ' ' meanwhile death had his fingers inside the ghost still trying to draw the magic he ripped what was his arm but still nothing he tried disassembling death but it didn’t help they both fought each other but neither could deliver damage that had a major effect on eachother Death saw a nearby nutcracker toy and he had an idea he used his magic to try to shrink the ghost he caught on to what the grim reaper was trying he threw him through the window put death teleported back he continued to shrink the ghost he tried to fight back but eventually couldn’t he began to emerge into the nutcracker toy still alive but trapped and alone. ' ' Santa headed to sledge he managed to attach Dasher and Vixen and rudolf in front “These three can’t carry much on there own but it should be enough for us” Santa informed Frank’s monster, Dracula, Freddy and Jack frost got into the sledge Santa back death, frosty and The yule goat he approached frosty who had a gun in his hand he pointed it at Santa “I’m sorry Santa but who did you think gave up your location huh, You have to join disney please before your killed” “You traitor frosty please I don’t want this I've lost my wife already and my reindeers and buddy not you too” He said Frosty shot Santa in the knee “Sorry but I don’t want you dead” the yule goat came charging pushing Frosty to the floor santa shook his head before melting and killing the snowman with his magic “We need to go” Santa said death agreed Santa, death and the yule goat got into the sledge and began to fly away they flew out of the workshop and towards the hills on top of one stood scrooge he fired upon them hitting and injuring rudolf rudolf headed towards him piering him with his antlers “Screw you santa” Scrooge cursed “You deserve worse you horrible man” Santa spoke before scrooge fell off the antlers and his body smashed to the ground killing him completely. Scrooge Mcduck looked up in horror and annoyed they lost ' ' In the present story of the war of fiction santa sat sipping whisky holding a nutcracker toy listening the creams of the ghost inside of it “That squirrel is plotting something “ death said walking in “Yes, you know death you never figured out why your gift was empty” Santa said “Yeah why was that” “It’s because you already had everything you needed your purpose had been met you didn’t and still don’t need a thing from this world you're a great being although some decisions are poor but your the best thing in this world trust me“ “Thanks” Death said “Your welcome” Santa replied -------Chapter 38 (X-mas special)-------- “Thanks” Death said “Your welcome” Santa replied